El hongo alucinógeno
by Sari Lilliana
Summary: Como sería este capítulo con Vee incluida? Descubre sus miedos.
1. Chapter 1

El hongo alucinógeno, primera parte

Estaban Casei y April sentados en una banca, en medio de la ciudad. Ambos escuchaban música. Compartían los audífonos.

-Sabes Casei, me encanta que alguien más sepa de las tortugas.- dijo April. –De verdad. No tenía nadie con quién hablar. En especial ahora que papá es un murciélago mutante.-

-Admito que todo esto me ha impresionado. ¿Unas tortugas ninja que viven en las alcantarillas con su maestro rata? No podías haberlo inventado.- dijo Casi.

Parecían vigilantes. Miraban de reojo a los que se paseaban en rededor. Hasta que en un momento, todos se habían ausentado.

-Ahora.- susurró April.

-Entremos ahora.- respondió Casei, mientras se levantaban.

Casei abrió la tapa de la alcantarilla y April comenzó a bajar por la húmeda y oxidada escalera.

-Oye, ¿Por qué la máscara? – preguntó al ver a su amigo colocarse la máscara de hockey. –Como si las tortugas no supieran quién eres.- se burló.

-Por lo mismo que muchos la han usado a través de la historia. Te da estilo.- presumió.

Casi terminaban de bajar y Casei no dejaba de quejarse por el mal olor.

-Buajj. Pero no me protege del mal olor.-

Ambos se dejaron caer al faltar unos cuantos escalones. Salpicaron el agua sucia al caer.

-Qué asco, ¿Cómo pueden soportarlo?- preguntó Casei.

-Tuve que vivir semanas aquí. Te acostumbras.- respondió April.

-Hay, yo no.- se quejó Casei.

-De hecho, algo huele realmente extraño. – se retractó la muchacha. –Como a queso podrido y vómito.-

De repente se escuchó un grito de terror de un hombre. Solo segundos después, apareció un tipo de los que trabajaban ahí. Corría atemorizado. Y también gritaba disparates. Algo sobre una ardilla gigante y mutante.

Ambos decidieron correr detrás de él. Para averiguar lo que ocurría. Pero le perdieron el paso.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Casei. –Hola…- gritaba para ver si le respondía. –Señor loco…-

-Algo está mal.- decía April mientras miraba en rededor con mucha atención.

De uno de los pequeños ductos de aguas negras, tres ojos pequeños y amarillos relumbraron en la oscuridad. Esto llamó la atención de April. Ella se acercó para ver mejor la extraña aparición. Ese bicho extraño se defendió lanzando una especie de polvo que brillaba en la oscuridad sobre el rostro de la kunoichi.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué viste?- preguntó Casei.

Ella levantó la mirada. Logró ver como Casei ahora era un murciélago mutante que le lanzó un enorme chillido. Ella gritó con espanto y trató de huir.

Era solo una alucinación de ella. Casei estaba tan asustado como ella al verla hacer un drama tan grande.

April se dejó caer y cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, vio a su padre transformado en murciélago que le gruñía enojado.

Leonardo y Splinter meditaban en el dojo. Estaban tan concentrados que parecían que se iluminaban con una luz misteriosa de su interior.

Pero Leo parecía desconcertado. A penas mantenía unos segundos de total concentración y se quejaba cuando salía del trance. No lo estaba logrando. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Leonardo…- dijo Splinter de repente.

Él no esperaba que el sensei le hablara. Lo hiso saltar y hasta caer de la impresión.

-Lo siento sensei. No puedo concentrarme. – dijo Leo desde el suelo aún.

-Me di cuenta. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa hijo mío?-

-Sigo teniendo la misma pesadilla. Cada noche defraudo al equipo. Caen en las tinieblas y no puedo ayudarlos.-

-Eso es normal.- le consolaba Splinter poniendo su mano sobre su hombro. –Un líder debe enfrentar el miedo de perder a su equipo. Yo lo vivo cada vez que ustedes salen de la alcantarilla.-

Los demás hermanos estaban viendo su nueva serie. Esa caricatura extraña sobre cuatro tipos y su mono que manejaban un enorme robot. En este capítulo, el villano había tomado el control de su robot. Y al parecer estaban muy asustados.

Vee y Mikey miraban casi sin respirar desde el suelo. Los otros dos estaban sentados en el sofá.

-Yo sé que en la versión japonesa de la caricatura, a Coolstar lo aplastan y muere.- aseguró Mikey.

-¿En serio? No tendría sentido.- opinó Vee.

-Eso es un mito de la caricatura.- dijo Donnie.

-Nerds.- se quejó Raph.

Casei llegó de pronto corriendo casi sin aliento.

-¡Chicos! ¡April… alcantarilla!- gritó a como pudo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Vee con mucha duda. No había entendido absolutamente nada.

-Casei ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Raph.

-¿Son los robopies?- preguntó Leo.

-Veníamos para acá y April, de repente, no sé por qué pero comienza a volverse loca y sale corriendo. ¡Se ha ido!- trataba de explicar Casei.

-Un segundo. ¿Dices que perdiste a April?- le comenzó a gritar Donnie.

-Tranquilo. Debe haber una explicación lógica.- le frenó Mikey. –Ni que se la hubiera tragado una víbora gigante de alcantarilla.-

-¡Vamos! – gritó alarmado Donatello. Se arrolló a Casei mientras corría hacia la salida.

-Se nota que le gusta…- susurró Vee.

Caminaban por las alcantarillas.

-Creo que la perdí por aquí.- dijo Casei.

-¿Tú crees? Es una aseveración vaga.- comenzó a retarlo Donnie.

-¿Qué te pasa maestro del bastón?-

-¿A quién le dices maestro del bastón? Cabeza hueca.-

-tranquilícense. No hay tiempo para eso.- interrumpió Leo.

Entonces continuaron caminando. Donnie le empujó al propio.

-Oye…- se quejó Casei.

-¿Tienes algún problema?- se burló Raph.

Mientras seguían caminando, Casei logró pasar adelante y devolverle el empujón a Donnie. Pero algo lo frenó de repente. Unas ratas se revolcaban entre la basura.

-¡¿Ratas?! ¿Por qué tenían que ser ratas?- se quejó Casei.

-Oye. Aquí abundan las ratas. Son animalitos de la naturaleza.- dijo Mikey mientras cogió una y se la comenzó a arrastrar por la cara.

-¡Mikey no; La lastimarás!- dijo Vee mientras trataba de apartarla del agarre de su hermano.

-¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?- se asqueó aún más el chico de los palos de hockey.

Un sonido extraño como de animal nocturno se hiso escuchar. Eso llamó la atención de Casei y de Vee que era meramente curiosa.

-¿Oyeron?- preguntó Casei.

-Sí…- respondió Vee, mientras liberaba a la rata que había arrancado de las manos de Mikey.

Eso hiso que Vee prestara más atención a su entorno. Notó un montón de hongos que alumbraban en la oscuridad.

-Wow…-susurró mientras los miraba hipnóticamente.

Mientras Casei se acercó a un ducto más pequeño. En él, vio un estilo de monstruito que le hacía sonidos de animalito bonito. Pero de repente este le lanzó los polvos luminosos a la cara.

Salió tosiendo hasta casi caer a los pies de los chicos.

-¡Huele horrible!...- se quejó entre tosidos.

-Oye, si metes la nariz en una alcantarilla de New york, ¿Qué esperas? ¿Aroma a Flores?- se burló Raph.

-Creí ver…- dijo Casei cuando se quedó callado viendo nuevamente el sintió del sonido extraño pero esta vez de lejos. Gritó del susto mientras corría hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared.

-Casei ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Leo.

-¡La vi, amigo! ¡La rata demonio!- respondió aún alarmado.

-¿La rata demonio?- preguntó Raph.

-Oigan chicos…- comenzó a decir Vee cuando Casei comenzó a hacer algo loco y extraño a la vez.

-¡No me toquen!- gritaba mientras lanzaba golpes con su palo de hockey al vacío. -¡Nos tienen rodeados!-

Los chicos se miraban unos a otros sin comprender nada.

Donnie y Raph lo prensaron contra la pared para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-No voy a mentir. Me gustó hacer eso.- dijo Donnie.

Casei suplicaba que le dejaran salir, mientras Raph comenzaba a hablarle para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Oigan chicos…- volvía a tratar de decir Vee otra vez. Pero vió a Casei dejarse caer rendido al suelo. -¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está llorando? ¿Cómo un bebé?- preguntó muy extrañada.

-Al parecer…- dijo Leo.

-¡A sí! Chicos hay unos hong…- otra vez trataba de decir Vee cuando fue interrumpida otra vez por un grito desesperado. Sin duda de April.

-¡April!- gritó Donnie en su auxilio.

La encontró relativamente cerca. Parecía estar muy asustada con nada. No había nada pero ella gritaba y se apartaba como si estuviera rodeada de fantasmas.

-April, soy yo Donnie. Tu papá no trata de comerte. Tranquila; Cálmate. Todo va a estar bien. -

Mientras los demás se acercaban detrás.

-Escuchen. ¿Qué es ese ruido?- preguntó Leo volteando a atrás.

Los demás, por reacción también lo hicieron. Una pelota luminosa que rodaba hasta ellos apareció. Luego se extendió como balón ponchando y se figuró en un hongo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Raph.

-Son los hongos de los que les trataba de decir hace un rato. Solo que no los vi moverse así.- respondió Vee.

-¡Tiene patas!- dijo Mikey.

-¡Y ojos!- dijo Vee detrás.

-Hay… ternurita…- decía Mikey cuando fue atacado por el bichito.

Se le pegó a la cara. Parecía un gorro. Y Mikey solo gritaba que se lo quitaran.

Leo se lo arrancó y lo tiró lo más lejos que pudo. Pero este se hiso una bola y comenzó a rodar hacía ellos otra vez.

-Nos ataca. – dijo Leo mientras sacaba sus katanas.

-¿Por qué? No le hemos hecho nada.- se quejaba Vee sacando su t-sen.

-Yo me encargo.- dijo Raph atacándolo también.

-Fascinante. ¡Un hongo envolvente!- dijo Donnie.

-¿Cómo los erizos?- preguntó Vee.

-Sí.-

El hongo le lanzó su polvo brillante a la cara de Raph. Haciéndolo toser. Entonces los demás se prepararon para atacar.

El bicho era mañoso y este se le pegó a la cara a Leo. Asustado de lo que le ocurría, dio unos pasos atrás tratando de quitárselo. Pero se enredó en Raph que estaba en el suelo y calló de espalda.

El hongo se soltó y rodó hacía Mikey que estaba despistado. Pero Donnie le dio con su bastón, haciéndolo caer casi a los pies de Vee.

Ella no lo pensó mucho y al estar en esa posición, le arrió una solemne patada. Lo hiso caer alcantarilla abajo.

Manera tica de expresar como alguien pateó demasiado fuerte a algo.

-¡Goooool!- festejaba como una niña pequeña.

Casei y April gritaban en pánico. Y por nada. Ya estaban comenzado a sacar de quicio a los chicos.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- gritaba Mikey ya desesperado.

-Raphael. ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Leo.

-¡Hay no! ¡Eres tú!- dijo Raph muy asustado al levantar la mirada y ver a Leo. -¡Quien sea menos tú! ¡Aléjate de mí!-

-Raph, tranquilízate amigo.- le decía Leo, acercándosele.

-¡Alto ahí! Si no me dejas en paz, te voy a aplastar.- amenazó Raph.

Falló el ataque. Estaba demasiado asustado para ser tan ágil.

-Raph…- decía Leo ya asustado. -¿Qué pasa con tigo?-

-Donnie, explícanos rápido…- pidió Mikey.

-Ojala lo supiera…- le respondió preparándose para contener a su desquiciado hermano.

-¡Aléjate cucaracha! Te aplaste una vez y lo haré otra vez. – amenazó nuevamente Raph.

-¿Cucaracha?- preguntó Leo con duda.

-¿Qué clase de insulto es ese?- preguntó Vee también con duda.

Raph volvió a atacar a Leo pero esta vez los demás le defendieron. Mikey le golpeó por la cabeza con sus ninchakos.

Raph cayó al suelo casi noqueado.

-Lo siento hermano. Estas fuera de control.- dijo Mikey tristemente.

-Tranquilo hermano. No te haremos daño.- le trataba de consolar Donnie.

-No. Esto es imposible…- decía Raph recostado a la pared casi rendido. -¡Atrás!- gritó con un nuevo aire. Le lanzó una patada a Donnie, haciéndolo caer.

Pero Mikey lo atrapó en cadenas. Dejándolo inmóvil.

Raph forcejeaba fuertemente.

-Ya, tranquilo.- le decía Mikey. –Respira con migo…-

-Mikey, está muy asustado…- le decía Vee con un nudo en la garganta. Le dolía ver a su hermano en esa situación. –Shssss. Ya cálmate hermanito…- le decía a Raph mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. –Muchas veces tú eres el que me tranquiliza cuando tengo miedo; ahora es mi turno Raph. Yo te voy a proteger con todo. Y lo sabes.- le decía suavemente.

Poco a poco, Raph se fue relajando. Vee no le dejaba de hablar ni se le apartaba de su lado.

Raphael estaba exhausto. Había perdido muchas fuerzas tratando de defenderse de su propia imaginación. Respiraba duro aún amarrado por las cadenas, pero mientras su hermanita estuviera a su lado hablándole, parecía más tranquilo.

Donnie trataba de tranquilizar a April. Pero era inútil.

-April, no hay murciélagos…- le decía. Pero ella reaccionaba bruscamente. Hasta le dio un manotazo en la cara a él.

-¡El hongo!- de repente dijo Donnie.

-Habla con propiedad. Hay una dama presente.- dijo Mikey.

-¿Solo una? ¿Y yo qué?- reclamó Vee.

-Tú no cuentas. Eres nuestra hermana.- le respondió Mikey.

Raph comenzó a forcejear de nuevo. Entonces Vee se percató que lo había descuidado.

-Ya, ya… aquí estoy. No te voy a dejar. Lo prometo…-

-No. Lo que le pasa a Raph, le pasa a April y a Casei.- dijo Donnie. –Parece que están experimentando sus peores miedos…-

-No me digas, Donnie.- dijo Vee con sarcasmo.

-Sí pero creo saber por qué…- respondió Donnie.

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece es de Nickelodeon. Únicamente Vee es de mi propiedad.

Iba a hacer todo en un solo capitulo pero me arrepentí porque quedaría extremadamente largo. Así que lo haré en dos o tres. Pero voy a procurar subirlos rápido.

Las palabras o frases marcadas son expresiones costarricenses (Soy de Costa Rica) así que para una mejor comprensión, seguido del párrafo vendrá una explicación corta en letra más pequeña. Espero les funcione.

Espero que les esté gustando y bueno, escríbanme sus revews para saber si les está gustando y si quieren algún otro capítulo de la serie con Vee incluida. Y ¡feliz navidad!


	2. el hongo alucinógeno parte 2

El hongo alucinógeno, segunda parte.

Donnie preparaba una muestra de las toxinas. La había adquirido del rostro de April.

Ella se quejaba y se trataba de proteger de lo que la asustaba.

Por otra parte, Raph seguía amarrado. Vee y Mikey lo custodiaban. Vennus trataba de mantenerlo tranquilo de la manera que ella sabía hacerlo mejor. Le cantaba como lo hacían con ella cuando era pequeña:

 _I know the feeling of finding yourself_

 _Stuck out the ledge_

 _And there ain´t no healing_

 _From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

 _I´m telling you that it´s never that bad_

 _And take it from someone who´s bee where_

 _You´re at_

 _You´re laid out on the floor and you´re not sure_

 _You can take this anymore_

 _So just give it one more try_

 _With a lullaby_

 _And turn this up on the radio_

 _If you can hear me now_

 _I´m reaching out to let you know_

 _That you´re not alone_

 _And you can´t tell: "I´m scared as hell"_

 _Because I can´t get you on the telephone_

 _So just close your eyes_

 _Honey here comes a lullaby_

 _Tour very own lullaby_

 _Please let me take you_

 _Out of the darkness and into the light_

 _Because I have faith in you_

 _That you´re gonna make it through another night_

 _Stop thinking about the easy way out_

 _There´s no need to go and blow the candle out_

 _Because you´re not done, you´re far too young_

 _And the best is yet to come_

 _So just give it one more try_

 _Whit a lullaby_

 _And turn this up on the radio_

 _If you can hear me now_

 _I´m reaching out to let you know_

 _That you´re not alone_

 _And you can´t tell, "I´m scared as hell"_

 _Because I can´t get you on the telephone_

 _So just close your eyes_

 _Honey here comes a lullaby_

 _Your very own lullaby_

April cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Así que Vee trató de calmarla también.

-Mikey, cuida a Raph. Ya casi vengo.- dijo Vee mientras se trataba de acercar a su amiga.

-April estuvo expuesta a cierto tipo de compuestos que tienen los hongos.- decía Donnie. –El macho las produce como mecanismo de defensa.-

-¿Defensa contra qué? ¿Ser frito?- preguntó Leo.

-¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo mucho miedo!- gritó Raph.

-Mikey.- le llamó la atención Vee.

-Ya voy…- respondió. Se acercó a Raph. –tranquilo hermano. Soy yo Mikey. Dame un abrazo. Te hará sentir mejor. ¿Dónde está el amor? Aww, está entre mis brazos.-

-Ya me dieron ganas de vomitar.- se quejó Raph.

-¡Mikey ya déjalo! –amenazó Vee. –Se va a…-

Muy tarde. Raph vomitó.

-Mikey, mira lo que hiciste.- regañó Vee. –tú tendrás que limpiarlo.-

Mikey solo se rio.

Los muchachos caminaban por las alcantarillas. Buscaban a Casei. Donnie traía a April de la mano. Ella gritaba constantemente. Mientras Mikey arrastraba a Raph por el suelo; aún encadenado.

-Casei.- gritaba Leo, con la esperanza de que él le respondiera.

-Insisto, debimos dejar a April y Raph en la casa.- dijo Vee. –Aquí se asustarán más.-

-Se asustarán en todos lados.- respondió Donnie.

-Además, ¿se imaginan la cara de Splinter al lidiar con ellos?- añadió Leo.

-Wow miren eso.- interrumpió Mikey.

De inmediato April gritó. Vee se volvió hacia ella un poco irritada y dijo:

-¡Ya basta! Me pones nerviosa con esos gritos agudos.-

-No le grites Vee. Ya está bastante asustada.- respondió Donnie.

-Perdón.- se disculpó la más pequeña de las tortugas.

Donnie centró su atención en el descubrimiento de Mikey. Había una especie de tela brillante por todas las paredes.

-Se llama micelio. De ahí salen los hongos.-

-¿Te refieres a todos estos?- preguntó Mikey señalando los alrededores.

-Los hongos se reproducen en la oscuridad. Si no los detenemos antes del ocaso, ¡se esparcirán por toda la ciudad! ¡Millones de personas enloquecerán de miedo!-

-Tal vez no enloquezcan.- sugirió Vee. –Hay maneras de mitigar el miedo. Como usar una distracción o respirar o…-

-Ya entendimos Vee.- se volteó Leo. –El problema es que muy pocas personas pueden controlar el miedo.-

-Tienes razón. Yo lo he intentado y no he podido.- le dio la razón a Leo.

Donnie quitó con escalofríos, los teliyones brillantes. para dejar al descubierto un túnel. El cual estaba infestado de hongos.

-Tranquilo Raph. Yo te protegeré. – decía Mikey.

-Ajá ¿Y lo harás vomitar otra vez?- le preguntó Vee sarcásticamente.

Mientras entraban en el iluminado túnel, los hongos comenzaron a escabullirse por entre los pies de los chicos.

-Murciélagos. Murciélagos no.- decía April encogiéndose del miedo.

-Tranquila April. Todo va estar bien.- dijo Donnie. –o tal vez no…-

Los hongos comenzaron a acechar.

-Ooo hongos bola.- dijo Mikey con temor.

-Entonces, ¿Esos son los hongo macho?- preguntó Vee.

-Ajá.- respondió Donnie, sacando su bastón.

-Vigilen a Raph y April. Pase lo que pase, manténganse juntos.- ordenó Leo.

Los cuatro rebanaban y mataban a cada hongo andante que les amenazara.

-Miren esto. Super Mikey brothers.- decía Mikey mientras los aplastaba como Mario bros.

-Genial.- respondió Vee.

Mikey fue derrotado por un hongo que no se dejó aplastar. Este le cayó encima y comenzó a caminar por todo.

-¡Aaaa! ¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo!-

Donnie lo iba a hacer pero…

-¿Dónde está?-

De repente asomó por la cabeza. Exactamente igual que el anterior. Parecía un casco.

-Típico de Mikey.- se quejó Vee.

Donnie le lanzó un golpe con el bastón. Pero el hongo se quitó justo antes de que le diera. Casi le arranca la cabeza de un batazo.

-Hay perdón, exageré.- se disculpó Donnie.

Mientras el hongo voló por los aires, roció a Mikey con su raro polvo brillante.

En sus alucinaciones, vomitó un montón de ardillas. Calló al suelo. Quedando en frente de Raph. Quien ya se estaba soltando de su amarre. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro.

-¡Ardillanoides!-

-¡Cucarachas!-

Los dos trataron de salir corriendo. Uno detrás del otro. No sin primero tropezarse un par de veces.

-¡No, no! ¡Raph… Mikey!- trató de frenarlos Vee.

Ella se lanzó a ellos con intenciones de atraparlos. Pero solo calló al suelo. Le quedó un hongo de frente a la cara. Este se defendió y lanzó sus toxinas.

-Hay no…- se dijo a sí misma. Pero no parecía haber cambiado las cosas. Hasta que sintió como una enorme mano peluda la tocó por el hombro. Ella volteó a mirar y se encontró con una gigantesca araña.

El grito fue único. Nunca había gritado con tanto espanto.

-¿Chicos a dónde van?- les gritó Leo a Raph y Mikey que cada vez iban más lejos. -¡Donnie cuidado!-

Pero le roció el hongo. Calló al suelo junto a April.

-April, tenemos que salir de aquí.-

Pero ella se le devolvió con insultos y frases hirientes. Todo esto pasaba en la imaginación de la tortuga.

El uno al otro se miraban con horror. Veían en cada uno a su peor pesadilla. Donnie quería acercarse a April pero ella deseaba lo contrario. Así poco a poco se fueron alejando del lugar.

-Donnie. Ven acá.- Leo trató de detenerlos.

Se distrajo de tal manera que un hongo lo atacó y le lanzó sus polvos con mucha facilidad. Leo tocía mientras calló de rodillas al suelo.

-¡No, no se vallan! ¡No me dejen solo!-

No se había percatado que Vennus aún estaba ahí.

-Es mi culpa. Yo les fallé. Es culpa mía…-

Pero el capitán Ryan le dio una cachetada.

-Es tu culpa, cadete Leonardo. Te equivocaste. ¿Qué clase de líder eres? ¿Eres un hombre, una tortuga o un cero?-

Por otro lado, Vennus se trató de refugiar en sí misma.

-Tengo miedo, tengo miedo…- se decía para sí.

De repente sintió un cosquilleo sobre la pierna derecha. Cuando miró, vio una gran cantidad de arañas subir por su extremidad. Ella gritó y se sacudió aún en el suelo. Cuando se sintió librada de esos insectos, oyó una espeluznante voz infantil: _mami… mami…_ de entre la oscuridad apareció el desagradable rostro de una muñeca diabólica.

-¡Anabel!- exclamó, arrastrándose hacía atrás. Pero quedó enganchada a una enorme y pegajosa tela de araña. Ella forcejeaba y hacía todo lo posible por liberarse pero no podía. Ya estaba llorando como una niña, y casi sin energía. Pero visualizó a Leo y con fuerzas extra se logró arrancar de la red.

-Leo, Leo…-

Pero se detuvo al ver como los hongos ¿bailaban? Parecía que danzaran el cascanueces. Esto incluso llegó a distraer a Vee tanto, que por un momento se le olvidó su miedo. Y hasta logró hacer una pequeña sonrisa de diversión y fantasía en la joven kunoichi.

Pero su diversión se acabó cuando de repente se le perdió su hermano mayor.

Por otra parte, Leo había caído en un abismo.

-¿Leo?- preguntó Vee. Solo escuchó su propio eco.

Se levantó con ganas de buscar a su hermano pero un ruido raro comenzó a hacerse presente. De los túneles venían cientos y cientos de arañas. Un grito se hiso sonar fuertemente. Uno de pánico.

Leonardo se despertó en total oscuridad.

-¿Donde estoy?-

Las siluetas de sus hermanos aparecieron detrás de él.

-Nos defraudaste.- dijo Mikey.

-Tú hiciste esto.- se quejó Donnie.

-Todo es tu culpa.- dijo Raph.

-Me abandonaste.- dijo Vee, con tristeza y desanimo.

-¡No!- gritó desesperado. –No…- se trató de defender con un nudo en la garganta. –enfrenta tus miedos Leo. Tienes que controlarte. ¡Pelea!- se daba ánimos para sí.

De repente escuchó un sonido monstruoso y se volteó para ver a un enorme hongo pegado al suelo. Tenía un ojo rojo que lo seguía con la mirada. El miedo volvió a sentirse entre sus huesos. Bajó la mirada para encontrar mutágeno encarnado en el horrible espécimen.

-Siente el miedo…- le decía el hogo con una voz retumbante y grave. –Lo puedo sentir en mis esporas.-

Pero a pesar de sentir pánico, se trataba de auto consolar y darse ánimo.

-Pelea.- se decía a sí mismo para alentarse.

Y así comenzó su lucha contra todos los hongos macho que le atacaban y rociaban una y otra vez sus polvos hipnóticos.

El enorme hongo comenzó a lanzar una especie de ojos explosivos llenos del mismo polvo brillante.

Leo comenzó a ceder. El miedo lo volvió a llenar. Otra vez se encontraba en un sitio oscuro y sus hermanos lanzándole insultos y palabras desmotivadoras.

-No puedo.- dijo, encogiéndose del miedo. –No puedo…- decía cuando logró ver su katana flotando en el aire obscuro.

Escuchó como su padre le decía:

-Todo líder tiene enfrentar el miedo de perder a su equipo.-

Después vino a su cabeza un recuerdo:

Flashback:

 _Se encontraba en la cama. Una pesadilla lo había despertado. Decidió ir por un vaso de agua para sacar esos pensamientos raros y tenebrosos de su cabeza._

 _De camino a la cocina se encontró con Vee; quien, en aquel entonces tenía once años._

 _-¿qué haces despierta a esta hora? ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó._

 _-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar yo.- respondió Vee. –Voy al baño. ¿Y tú?-_

 _-Solo voy por un vaso de agua.- titubeó._

 _Ella asintió y continuó su camino. Al igual que él._

 _Llegó a la cocina, se sirvió su vaso y se sentó a la mesa. Otra vez los ligeros recuerdos de su pesadilla le invadían sus pensamientos._

 _Estaba tremendamente distraído. Cuando una voz lo hiso saltar de la impresión:_

 _-¿Estas bien?-_

 _Era Vee, que lo miraba desde la puerta. -¿Qué te pasa?-_

 _Al principio Leo se obligó a callar pero luego, decidió mejor compartir su frustración:_

 _-Tuve una pesadilla.-_

 _-Bueno, yo también las tengo.-_

 _-Entonces ¿Por qué no volviste a mi cama cuando las tenías?- preguntó Leo._

 _Vee acostumbraba acudir a Leo cuando se trataba de cosas sencillas que no requirieran un padre._

 _-Porque ¡Aprendí a controlar los sueños!- dijo con alegría._

 _Leo se quedó estupefacto ante tal descabellada._

 _-Recuerdo que estoy soñando y luego puedo tomar el control de hasta lo que sucede.- dijo. –Puedo transformar una horrible pesadilla en un hermoso sueño, a mi voluntad.-_

 _-¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer eso?-_

 _-Desde que tengo nueve.- se rio._

 _-¿Me enseñas?-_

 _-Claro- luego lo pensó mejor. –Aunque no sé cómo.- luego de pensar un momento dijo: -Solo tienes que darte cuenta que estas soñando; que es falso y luego tratar de tomar el control con la mente. Lo primordial es no darse por vencido.-_

 _Fin del flashback._

-No me voy a dar por vencido.- se dijo a sí mismo.

Ciertamente, aún no había logrado lo que Vee hacía pero tenía que intentar una vez más.

Regresó a la realidad. En frente del enorme hongo.

-Yo enfrento mis miedos todos los días.- dijo valerosamente.

Sin querer, hiso reflejar un pequeño destello de luz con su espada. Aún era de día y la tenue claridad penetraba por una hendija.

El hongo se estremeció al reflejar en su ojo.

-¿A eso le temes? ¿A la luz?- le dijo burlonamente.

El hongo, ya inquieto por el descubrimiento de la tortuga, comenzó a atacarlo con ojos explosivos, de nuevo.

Leo logró atrapar uno sin que explotara y lo lanzó hacia la hendija. Este explotó justo ahí; abriendo casi todo el techo desfigurado. La luz penetró y comenzó a quemar a todos los hongos.

Por otra parte, cada uno se enfrentaba sin éxito a su peor pesadilla; cuando todo se distorsionó. Luego las cosas y lugares eran normales de nuevo.

Raph y Mikey se encontraron luchando uno contra el otro; creyendo que eran sus monstruos más temidos. Pronto encontraron a Casei, April y Donnie.

-Chicos ¡Están vivos!- gritó Mikey, abrazando a su hermano inteligente.

-También me da gusto verte.- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo. –Pero ¿Dónde están Leo y Vee?-

-Recuerdo una cueva.- dijo April. –Vamos.-

Vee despertó de su pesadilla incontrolable. Estaba sola. Recordaba que Leo estaba muy cerca. Se levantó y buscó con la mirada. Lo logró ver metido en un hundimiento de tierra, de más o menos un metro. Estaba tirado. Parecía inconsciente.

-¡Leo!- dijo mientras corría hacia él. –Leo ¿Me escuchas?- y comenzó a revisarlo visualmente para asegurarse que no estuviera muy herido.

Leo se movió, tratando de despertar.

-Leo, ya pasó.- le dijo Vee.

El abrió los ojos y la miró. Luego le sonrió, tratado de sentarse.

-¿A poco y también controlaste esta pesadilla?-

Vee se rio y contestó:

-Esto no fue un sueño Leo. No pude.-

-¡Chicos!- gritó Mikey cuando los vio.

Pronto, todos estaban reunidos en rededor de su hermano mayor.

-No sé cómo lo hiciste pero; gracias Leo.- dijo Raph.

En casa, todos contaban unos a otros sus terroríficas experiencias. Leo, en particular, se lo contaba a Splinter.

-¿Y venciste tus miedos?-

-No.- respondió con tristeza. –Pero los enfrenté.-

-Y es por eso que eres un buen líder.- le alentó el sensei.

-¡Oigan! Traje pizza.- dijo Mikey mientras entraba. –Extra grande, con anchoas, peperony y hongos extra.- dijo mostrando el contenido caliente.

Todos se quejaron al ver los hongos; todos menos una; Vee. Los demás se alejaron casi de inmediato.

-Eso a mí no me afecta.- dijo la kunoichi, acercándose a Mikey. Pero cuando tomo un trozo, lo miró más fijamente.

-¡Mikey!- y le mostró su comida.

Ambos vieron como uno de los mini hongos se levantó y comenzó a bailar desagradablemente sobre el queso. Pero ¿cómo saber si eso era una jugada de su imaginación o realidad?

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de Nickelodeon.

Perdón por la demora pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que me he atrasado un poco. Espero les guste y nos leeremos en otro fanfiction próximo.


End file.
